onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida
| affiliation = Buggy's Delivery, Buggy and Alvida Alliance (formerly); Buggy Pirates (Acting Captain, temporarily, formerly); Alvida Pirates (formerly) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | residence = Karai Bari Island | epithet = | jva = Yōko Matsuoka Yuko Tachibana (Grand Battle! Rush) | Odex eva = Alison Lestor | 4kids eva = Kayzie Rogers (pre-Devil Fruit); Kathleen Delaney (post-Devil Fruit) | Funi eva = Laurie Steele | birth = March 14th (Beauty Day) | bounty = 5,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FAF1F4 | dftextcolor = DA7395 | dfname = Sube Sube no Mi | dfename = Slip-Slip Fruit (Viz, 4Kids); Smooth-Smooth Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Smooth, fat in cells, young and slippery | dftype = Paramecia }} "Iron Mace" Alvida is the captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first antagonist encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). Due to her actions, she can be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Loguetown Arc. She is one of the two captains of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. She was the acting captain of both crews during Buggy's time in Impel Down and during the Summit War Saga. After reuniting with Buggy, his army of Impel Down Convicts, and Galdino (and with the addition of Buggy becoming a Shichibukai), her alliance with him has evolved into the Underworld Organization known as Buggy's Delivery. Appearance Originally, Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight from her body. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes (before is brown), while maintaining her original hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she now dresses in a pearl necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She sometimes has a purple coat draped over her shoulders. She wore a pair of sandals (shoes later in the Post-War Saga in the anime), and now tends to wear shoes that can slip off easily so she can use her Sube Sube Spur technique with the slippery soles of her feet. She still wears lipstick, polish on her now shorter fingernails, and her toenails are shown painted as well (something that before was not visible before due to her shoes). During her appearance in Loguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink cloak with red hearts on it. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown, even women), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or, most likely, in denial) on her former appearance, Alvida comments that her change after eating the Devil Fruit was simply that it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the sea, even when she had a much more fat and neglected appearance; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise and dirty things, nor does she take to risking her life against overwhelming odds. She can be foreboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck. If there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Sube Sube no Mi, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her iron club. After she ate her devil fruit, their comments became genuine, thanks to her new beauty, even though Boa Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world. After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite the fact that her men (and any other men) are too distracted by her appearance to care when they are hit by her mace. Relationships Allies Buggy Pirates Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she did not hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of their captain. She seemed to have no problem with Buggy returning to being the other captain of the Alliance when the original Buggy Pirates found Buggy and his group of Impel Down ex-prisoners after the war. After Buggy became a Shichibukai, Alvida became a member of his Pirate Dispatch Organization. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him in Loguetown though. Coby She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his rebellious words to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (not counting her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, as well as the angling of the spikes, the attack was rendered utterly useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Devil Fruit Alvida ate the Sube Sube no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that grants her the ability to slip everything to her skin such as attacks, sword swings leaving her skin and body unharmed. Another advantage granted is that it changed her into a much slimmer physique, losing her previous obesity and granting her beauty that many would fall for. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started (she does not lose momentum because of the slippery skin, similar to skating on ice or roller skating). Despite her change in physique, her physical prowess did not decrease, as she is still strong enough to wield her heavy Iron Mace. Weapons Alvida wields a heavy and spiked as her trademark weapon, with which she simply smashes her opponents. She was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail appearance after eating her Devil Fruit, suggesting that she retains her above-average strength from her original bulky build. During her former self, the mace simply kills or injures on impact, a fact for which her crew fears her. She also threw it like a boomerang to strike down Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko for daring to slack off. She has also taken to using her flintlock. History Past When Coby accidentally walked onto her ship, Alvida forced him into becoming a Cabin Boy. East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc After inspecting her ship's cleanliness, Alvida discovered dust on the railing and punished her subordinate. She then chastised Coby and her other subordinates. Later, some of her subordinates unintentionally saved Luffy from a watery death and, when she overheard Luffy exclaim about his nap, she barged into the building, thinking it was one of her men. She threatened them for being lazy but they said it was man brought by Coby. Thinking it must be a bounty hunter after her, she wondered if he was Roronoa Zoro. After overhearing Coby claim that we would join the Marines and arrest Alvida, she appeared and smashed his boat. She asked him who is the fairest in the seas, but before Coby could answer, Luffy asked who rude woman was, to which Coby answered that Alvida is the ugliest hag. Angered by their comments, Alvida attacked the pair, but Luffy blocked it with his head and was not injured due to his rubber body, shocking Alvida and Coby. Luffy then knocked Alvida out with Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandoned her crew and went off in search of Luffy. In the midst of her journeys, she ate the Sube Sube no Mi, a Devil Fruit that gave her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, made her slender. Along her journey she also discovered the shrunken and defeated Buggy, whom she rescued from a giant crab and allied with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. They worked together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeated the Kumate Tribe who were preparing to eat the crew, and reclaimed the missing sections of Buggy's body that had been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc After arriving in Loguetown, she surprised Luffy who was busy admiring the scaffolding upon which Gol D. Roger was executed. She helped Buggy in the attempt to execute Luffy, but failed once more. It was during this time that she reveals to Luffy her transformation into a beautiful woman, and that she has fallen for him for being the first man willing to punch her. She and Cabaji watched as Buggy attempted to execute Luffy, and expressed slight disappointment when she thought Luffy could not escape from the situation. Lightning struck down Buggy and saved Luffy. When she and Buggy tried to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew were captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However, they later escaped somehow and decided to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc She decided to stay with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. After Buggy mistook a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it, Alvida complained about the noise the crew made as they partied onboard Big Top, and that they do not know where Luffy is. Portgas D. Ace appeared, offered his help, and helped himself to their food. Buggy explained his worry about messing with a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Alvida was impressed by his knowledge of Whitebeard. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Sometime later, Buggy entered a Marine garrison thinking it was another cave with Captain John's treasure, and was captured and taken to Impel Down. Impel Down Arc After buying an Eternal Pose, the Buggy and Alvida Alliance sailed to the Calm Belt near Impel Down, where a Marine spotted ship but did not recognize the Jolly Roger so Vice Admiral Momonga decided to ignore the ship due to their tight schedule. The Buggy Pirates balked at the sight of a Sea King and the Calm Belt and begged for Alvida to help them rescue Buggy. They wished to complete their quest to find Captain John's hidden treasure, but Alvida threatened to keep the ship for herself and to make those who wished to rescue Buggy take a lifeboat to do so. After convincing the rest of the crew that attempting to rescue Buggy would prove futile, the crew members called out apologies to their imprisoned captain and sailed away. It is unknown if the crew acknowledge Alvida as their new captain, however, they respect her judgment and look to her for orders. Post-War Arc On an island in the Grand Line, the Buggy and Alvida Alliance reunited with Buggy. When the other pirates claimed that they never gave up on Buggy, Alvida pointed out that they abandoned him after his imprisonment in Impel Down. She commented on how many prisoners she recognized from their wanted posters. Buggy then showed Alvida the recently acquired treasure mark of Captain John, which left Alvida stunned and wondering how he got it. Post-Timeskip After Buggy became a member of the Shichibukai, Alvida is currently allied with Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Company. It is unknown if she received a pardon along with Galdino and the rest of Buggy's Crew due to Buggy's Shichibukai status. Yonko Saga Zou Arc 's defeat.]] On Karai Bari Island at Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Company, she was sitting behind Buggy at a feast with Mohji, Richie, Cabaji, and Galdino as they celebrated the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo and the positive effect it had on their business. Mohji then revealed that Hajrudin and his giants had quit the dispatch company to align themselves under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles *Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Alvida and Buggy vs. Marines *Alvida and Buggy vs. Smoker Translation and Dub Issues According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida, as seen in Episode 45; however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". In the 4Kids dub, Alvida speaks with a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the original version of the Loguetown arc, when Alvida explains her Devil Fruit powers, she claims that the only thing the Sube Sube no Mi did for her appearance was remove her freckles. In the 4Kids dub, she clearly admits that the fruit made her pretty. Anime and Manga Differences .]] *In the manga, she and Luffy meet up in her base on Goat Island, after she returns from a raid. However, in the anime, she meets Luffy out at sea during an attack on a civilian vessel. Also, in the manga, when Luffy strikes her she simply falls to the ground, whereas in the anime he sends her flying into the distant sea. *In Movie 9 and Episode 45 Alvida's name is misspelled as "Aluvida" on her bounty poster. Merchandise So far she has only appeared in the Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece DeQue, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece and World Collectable series. Video Games Playable Appearances *''Grand Line Dream Adventure Log'' *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' *''Grand Battle!'' *''Grand Battle! 2'' *''Treasure Battle!'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''One Piece: Treasure Wars'' *''One Piece - Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands'' *''Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland'' *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''Dragon Dream!'' *''Set Sail Pirate Crew!'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' *''One Piece (Game Boy Advance)'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''Legend of the Rainbow Island'' *''One Piece Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' Trivia *She is named after the pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became queen of Denmark. However most historians agree that she might never have existed. *She is the first female Devil Fruit user in the series. *According to Oda, the one thing (obese) Alvida did not have on her ship was a mirror. References External links *Awilda - Wikipedia article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. *Article on the real life female pirate Awilda Site Navigation ca:Alvida de:Alvida es:Alvida it:Albida zh:鐵棒亞爾麗塔 ru:Альвида Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy and Alvida Alliance Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Alvida Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons